


Contemplation

by alucardracula



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucardracula/pseuds/alucardracula
Summary: Trevor contemplates Alucard- the coils of his hair, the gleaming chains of the Morningstar Whip binding him to their shared bed.





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakcheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakcheia/gifts).



> Dear Bakcheia, please accept a slightly-late Yuletide treat! I don't think I had ever considered humans biting vampires until I read your Yuletide letter, and now I'm _obsessed_.

Trevor contemplates Alucard- the coils of his hair, the gleaming chains of the Morningstar Whip binding him to their shared bed.

The translucent skin over the veins of his neck.

“Do you think it’s possible?”

“Only one way to find out.”

“Yes, I can go hunting through our gigantic combined library for a reference to the comparative hardness of enamel and the half-vampire-half-human epidermis-”

“Go ahead.” Alucard thrusts his hips up, briefly lifting Trevor from the bed. “If you’ve the patience to investigate  _ that _ hardness first...”

“Hell with it.” He dives in and bites, and contemplates the taste of iron-red.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to New Year's exhaustion I mixed some stuff up on initial posting. But this should show up in NYR2019 properly now!


End file.
